$\left(10x - 2\right)\left(4x - 3\right) = \ ?$
$= 10x \cdot \left(4x - 3\right) - 2 \cdot \left(4x - 3\right)$ $= \left( 10x \cdot 4x \right) + \left( 10x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 40x^2 + \left( 10x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 40x^2 + \left( -30x - 8x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 40x^2 - 38x + \left( -2 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 40x^2 - 38x + 6$